


Winter Present

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-12
Updated: 2008-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-29 22:30:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco looks back on a perfect evening while watching the snow fall





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, characters and such belong to those that have the copyright!!

 

Hey Guy! This was a present to my sick beta and i was asked to post it so i have. I hope you guys liked it too!  
This is my first time writing smutness so please be gentle and feel free to give me pointer on writing it lol it is welcome.

Just a little note before you read on. If you have read my other Harry/Draco story then you need to know this is nothing to do with it. In this harry and Draco are in an established relationship that is accepted. I think that covers the bases...on to the fic!!

 

Draco sat, wrapped in a cream throw from the sofa, on the window seat watching the snow falling from the window in the room of requirements. He smiled as he watched early bird students playing in the new blanket of snow, throwing snowballs and casing blow spells over the snow. Hearing rustling from inside the room he turned and watched as a tanned body shifted position but didn’t wake.

He smiled as he watched the play of muscles in the back; only a dark brown sheet from the bed covered the figures lower half. Resting his head on black silk pillows.

He rested his head on the wall behind him and sighed contently. Last night had been amazing. A lot had happened during the day and after it all he had thought he was the one who would have to do the comforting but… it had been different.

Draco bit his lip in a smile as he remembered last night. 

Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They had been arguing all week about petty things and he had let slip to Blaise his thoughts that maybe he and Harry should call it a day on their relationship. Well…Blaise had told Pansy who had told Hermione who had mentioned to Ginny and Ron who had overheard the conversation had told Harry.

All afternoon he had been getting kicked puppy glances, longing sighs and defeated look from his boyfriend. He knew why he was getting them but it was something he thought he could scare Potter into apologizing and maybe get him a gift out of it. He couldn’t possibly have thought he was serious since they had both threatened the end countless times.

Then Ginny had told him Harry wanted to see him in the Room of Requirement after dinner that evening. He had waited a whole quarter of an hour after the time set; just so Harry knew he wouldn’t be a push over or bossed around.

That had been a mistake.

When he had entered the room as informed to by the Weaslette he had found a silently crying Harry sat at a beautifully set out table for two. There was candles and firewhisky and on his empty plate lay a red envelope.

He looked around the room and saw that the walls were a warm earth brown with rich brown, mustard and cream drapes, there was a large bay window at the other end of the room where you could just see the lights of Hogsmeade and the lightly falling snow as it caught the light of the room. On one side of the table in the middle was a large comfy looking; black sofa with an open fire and on the other side of the table was a large king-sized bed with quilts and pillows the same colour of the drapes. Scattered on the floor were white fur rugs; Draco’s favorite type…in fact all of it was, from colours to soft music.

His eyes landed on Harry again when he heard a wet sniff and his heart broke to see the strong boy cry. He didn’t want to seem weak though…It was a habit of his to keep proving he was just as strong as Harry.

He cleared his throat; not wanting to be the first to actually speak. He would have smirked at Harry being so unaware of his surroundings and banging his knees on the table if it wasn’t for the utter defeat and sadness in his pure green eyes.

“Draco…” Harry sobbed and stood up. He quickly made his way over to the blonde and went to pull him into a hug but pulled his hands away before they reached the other teens shoulders and Draco frowned mentally at the move.

“I…You didn’t…I can’t…Please just…” He took a shuddering breathe and looked Draco in the eyes, taking his hands into his.

“Please…don’t leave me…” He whispered tears running down his cheeks unchecked. He licked his lips to rid them of the tears gathered there and sniffed softly.

“I’m sorry for everything…forget it all. What ever you want; it’s yours. Just please…” Draco shook his head to try and clear it. What was going on? This was just a standard argument for them and showing up late would cause Harry to breakdown like this. What was going on?

“Please Draco! Just one more chance!” He asked desperately, gripping the hands in his a little more.

“No, what…Harry I’m not going to leave you. We do this every time we argue. I don’t get what’s changed.”

Harry’s mouth was left open slightly as his eyes slowly began to fill with unshed tears and then his mouth slowly turned into a smile.

He pulled the blonde into a rib-busting hug and lifted him of the ground, spinning them slightly. Draco held on with his arms around the brunet’s neck and smiled to himself; this alone showed him that Harry really did love him.

“Draco, the last argument we had was over you spending habits and you…you had said that you wished you had someone who could understand what it was to have quality…Yeah, I’d shouted back but…then you mentioned again that you must have been stupid picking me as a lover…and then you had walked away…without the usually backwards glare or high nose…you just walked… Then Ron tells me that you had been talking with Blaise about leaving me for real this time…so I set up this so we could talk it out and work on it…but then you didn’t show up so…” Harry’s voice had gotten smaller and sadder as he had explained, his head falling so he was looking at his shoes.

Draco smiled and pushed his boyfriends chin up so he could look him in the eye. Harry tried to smile but this had all left him a little raw.

“I never said for real, I was just a little more down than usual when I said it. And I may say that I want someone with a sense of quality but I want everything about you more then some stupid sense, I can always go shopping with Pansy.” Draco said and Harry’s smile became more genuine.

“Shall we have dinner then?” He asked still leaning on Harry slightly so the teen could feel he was actually there.

Harry nodded and with his hand still clasping Draco’s he led them over to the table. As they sat Draco took the envelope and carefully opened it. On the front was a moving photo of two hands rest apart, both male. Then one twitched and then softly held the other one. On the card was the words, “Let me hold you forever” in large scrawling letters. He smiled and opened the card to read what was inside.

“Draco,

Please don’t leave…You’re are my life giving breath, my quenching thirst, my heartbeat.   
Without you in my life I would cease to live and merely exist. 

Please baby, I would give up everything, EVERYTHING, for you to just look at me with the softness you did the first time we slept together.

I know we fight, more than we should, but it doesn’t take away the fact that I love you, with every bone, every fiber, with every piece of magic, but most of all, most dangerous of all, with all my heart.

Please…  
Lovingly your eternal slave,  
HarryXXX”

Draco sighed lovingly at the card, he hated truly mushy stuff like this, but…He knew it meant a lot for Harry and because it did to Harry, it did to him too.

“I appreciate the efforts you went to, to keep me love. You don’t have to worry though; I’m not going anywhere.” Harry smiled and reach across the small table, taking Draco's hand and smoothing his thumb over the knuckles.

“I love you.” He had whispered, as though it was a secret they were keeping from the world itself.

“I love you too.” Draco replied just as quietly.

They had eaten in silence and had moved to the sofa where they had begun to talk. Draco was sat leaning into Harry’s side with Harry’s arms around his waist, both looking into the fire before them.

“You really scared me tonight. I thought I’d screwed royally this time.” Harry said, resting his head on Draco’s. “I always feel like I’m screwing up when it involves you. You need perfection because you are and I know I can’t provide that for you. I always scares me when we have these fights.” 

Draco felt guilt grip at his heart at the thought of Harry always feeling like they were breaking up every time they fought like this; He, himself, used to just count down the hours until he decided to just forget the argument and knew they would always go back to bed together that same night, but Harry always thought it was the end?

“I don’t mean to make you worry so much. It’s just…I’m not what people expected you to choose. You were supposed to fall for Ginny and if not her then some other Gryffindor who you have been friends with and can now settle down happy with. There is so much in our past that I have to make up for, because it’s my fault I know that but…I keep thinking that I have to keep fighting to be with you, because I really don’t deserve you.” He whispered the last part, feeling weak at telling someone.

“You deserve so much more than I can give baby.” Harry whispered back holding Draco tighter.

“Some times I get angry that I feel like that and so I start stupid fights, just to see that I’m not just a tag on. I know its awful but I feel better when I see that you don’t know what to do to make the fight stop, when I walk away and watch you from afar how you try to get me to forgive you…I’m sorry Harry. I just…I never feel worthy enough to be with you and the fights remind me that you don’t want us to split up, that you want us to be together.” Draco said in what he knew wasn’t a steady voice. He was shocked when he felt tears slowly rolling down his cheeks.

 

Harry pulled Draco so the teen was straddling his lap and brushed the tears from Draco’s lowered face. He pushed the chin up so he could see Draco’s eyes and smiled when they connected with his.

“I love you. Ask me to prove it everyday and I will…and I’ll not stop loving you, ever.” Draco turned away and sighed.

“I just don’t see it lasting that long. You’ll find someone better who isn’t selfish, shallow, conceited, stuck up”

“Loving, loyal, beautiful, sexy, fragile, mine.” Harry interrupted with his own thought on the blonde. “There will be no one else. Just you, you see I have this kink for blondes and expensive, quality taste in boyfriends. I only you will do, no one else can beat you, you are what I choose.”

He doesn’t let Draco reply he just pushes up and takes the red lips in front of him in his and kisses the blonde quiet. He would have to show Draco just what he thought of the blonde it seemed. Very well then!

Draco sat on Harry’s lap, straddling his thighs, as one hand caressed the back of Harry’s neck; a very good turn on and calming point on the brunet and the other ran through the back of his hair.

Harry was being pushed back into the sofa and smiled into the kiss as he ran his hands over the blonde ass; making him whimper and twitch his hips. He softly ran his hands over his thighs and up his chest, making sure to pass over the teen’s nipples repeatedly.

“Gah…” Draco gasped, breaking away from the kiss and tilting his head back with his eyes closed.

Harry just continued kissing his jaw and then down his neck. He began unbuttoning the blue shirt Draco had on and once the collarbone was exposed he turned his kissing toward it, still undoing the shirt and pulling it from Draco trousers.

Draco began to pant lightly as he felt warm hand travel from his exposed stomach and up to his nipples where the hand began to pinch lightly and rub. He licked his dry lips and bent his head so he could kiss Harry properly.

Harry’s hands moved to the belt on Draco’s trousers once the blonde’s nipples were hard and dark pink. He dipped his fingers just under the trousers before actually opening the belt and smiled again as Draco flexed into his touch. He made quick work of the belt and opening on the trousers and began gently palming the growing swell through the gray boxers.

“Ah…Ha-Harry…mmvh” Draco pressed into the palm. He looked down and watched as his hips pressed him into Harry’s Hand that was flexing over his erection. He bit his lip to try and control his nerves and breathing.

Harry looked up and the blonde and smiled wickedly at him. He had seen that, like this, he was nicely inline with the blondes left nipple. Draco was strangely sensitive on his nipples. He began to suck on the pink nub while one hand pulled his trousers and boxers over his rear and erection as the other began teasingly stroking it.

“Oh, ahhh…mmm.” Draco twitched and shivered, his open shirt falling from his shoulders. He moved his arms, one holding Harry at the back of the neck and the other limp at his side, so that the shirt could fall to the floor. Harry kissed the sweet smelling neck next to his.

“I need you to stand up.” He said softly against the pale skin. 

Draco carefully got up but didn’t move to far away from Harry. The brunet stood up and pulled his shirt free from his trousers, then his hands were sliding up and down the other teen’s sides.

Draco began unbuttoning the shirt, smiling as he listened to Harry babble sweet nothings and erotic promises in his ear, he gasped as he felt as well as heard the lubricating spell. He pushed the silver shirt off well formed, tanned shoulders and before it had even reached the floor he was unbuttoning the black jeans Harry wore, thankful for his persistence in not wearing belts.

He pushed the jeans down and was satisfied when he heard then crunch on the ground. Harry wrapped his arms around the blonde’s waist and nipped at his neck as he lifted him up. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry and rested his head on his shoulder.

“Tonight, I’m going to prove to you that you are my give all and end all. If by tomorrow you don’t realize the hold you have on my life, then I’ll not be worthy of you because I will have failed you.”

Draco chuckled as he was laid on the bed. He ran his hand down Harry’s chest as far as it could reach and then put his arms above his head.

Harry walked around to bottom of the bed and climbed on top at Draco’s feet. He took one leg and caressed the heal and ankle, kissing the inside of the ankle. He repeated this with the other leg.

He then kissed each knee as he caressed his hands up both legs. When he got to the thighs he began massaging the inside of one while kissing his way up the other. As he got to the top of the thigh and close to Draco neglected erection, Harry skipped the area and began leaving soft wet butterfly kissed all over Draco’s abdomen and chest. 

Draco let a breathless whimper out and put his head back, trying to think of something less seductive to try and calm himself.

But Harry wouldn’t let him; the brunet began flicking the little hard pink nub on his chest at a fast pace and Draco cried out and arched toward the hot mouth. Harry, then took them into his mouth and lapped at them, his arms encircling the blonde as he arched again.

One hand made its way down the pale, damp back and he ran his fingers down the clef of the soft butt. He smiled around a nipple as he heard a guttural moan from the blonde as his fingers passed over the hidden entrance. 

Draco gasped and pushed down on the finger, hoping for it to pass though the ring of muscle and brush deep inside him. Harry smiled against the pale skin and rubbed gently around the area.

“Harry, please…further.” Draco put his hands on Harry’s chest so he could push against him, back on to the finger, his cock growing harder still. When the finger passed through and wriggled slightly Draco clenched his fingers as he bit his lip.

Harry groaned in pleasure as Draco scrapped his manicured nails on his chest as he clenched his hands. He could feel Draco’s shallow breathe against his neck and ear; he knew Draco was holding back on the noise he was making; trying to hold out as long as possible. 

“Tell me what you want and I’ll do it.” He declared softly. He kept his finger massaging the muscles hidden within the blonde as he leaned back to look into the silver eyes he loved so dearly. 

Draco’s face was beautiful like this; his pale smooth skin was tinged with a sort of soft pink glow, his lips red from biting them and parted with a silent gasp or two, his eyes hooded but Harry could still see the liquid platinum shimmering around encased in those softly set eyes.

He ran his hand through the blonde’s fringe, causing it to stick up slightly as the rest of it obliged and set back off the pale forehead. Draco leaned into the touch and sighed, again pushing back on the finger as it moved unexpectedly.

Harry pushed another finger inside the blonde as he bent down and kissed him. Draco groaned into the kiss and whimpered as Harry came extremely close to that oh so sweet spot that made him see stars.

Draco pulled back and stretched, bucking down on the fingers as they finally hit that bundle of nerves and his whole body sang. He managed to rud against the spot with Harry’s fingers a few times before Harry pulled his fingers back; adding a third and stretching him more now.

“Harry please, now…I want you inside me now. You said…anything, this is it.” Draco babbled as he felt his cock tighten.

Harry smiled at the blonde and took his fingers away. He sat up on his knees and leaned forward. Draco wrapped his legs around him and pulled Harry forward, already feeling his heated erection press against his ass.

“Anything you want.” Harry whispered as he pushed forward. Draco pushed down against him and let out a gutteral groan as he felt every inch of Harry slide into him, the heat was amazing; it added to his already growing fire in his stomach.

As Harry settled to gain some composure, he stroked small circles on Draco’s chest. The blonde had always found it strange but it always kept him relaxed and it made everything thing feel even more intimate, if that was possible.

Draco put his arms around Harry and leaned up, licking his ear and breathing into it a few times. He knew it always got to Harry, especially if he stroked the back of his neck as well.

“I want you to move now…Fuck me.” He commanded seductively. Harry shivered and began to slowly flick his hip further in then almost all the way out before flicking his hips forward. 

Draco melted when he did that; he pressed against his prostate twice as much like this. But he could also control his thrusts better like this too and, just like he was now, he would never let Draco settle into a rhythm. He would always keep Draco just on the edge.

After awhile of endless groans and moans in pleasure and frustration he flipped Harry over and began riding the brunet. He pushed back as hard as he could whimpering when he couldn’t find that spot again. He closed his eyes as he tried to move so he could reach it and Harry just let him try; the teen looked so erotic, biting his lip delicately so as not to break the skin, hands in his hair whether from frustration at not finding the sweet spot or just to get his hands out of the way Harry didn’t care, he looked great.

Harry sat up and pulled Draco down slightly, the blonde crying out as he was slipped onto the heated flesh and his prostate was hit dead on.

“Ah! Yes!...Mmm, Keep going, don’t stop!” Draco threw his hands around Harry neck, he used on shoulder so he had leverage so he could push down and pull up onto the slick shaft. He ran his other hand through Harry’s hair feeling its softness even though it was a mess.

Harry tried to hold on; he had planned going longer than this but his partner seemed to want it now…and he had said what ever he wanted. Draco kept squeezing around him every time his sweet spot was hit and it always drove his crazy.

Draco’s grip became tighter around his neck and his rhythm faltered.

“Harry…I’m, I’m gonna cum.” He panted resting his head on Harry’s shoulder closing his eyes tight trying to last that little bit longer.

“mmm, cum for me Draco.” He kept lifting Draco slightly, one hand over his ass with a finger just stroking the top of the clef; Draco was extremely sensitive there.

“Ahhh….Mmmm, oh merlin.” The blonde panted squeezing round Harry. The brunet growled, feeling his own climax building.

Draco’s gasps and pants became faster and suddenly he cried out as he felt his cock burst and coat his chest in creamy ropy cum. Harry pulled Draco down one last time to bury himself in the lovely heat as he felt some of Draco’s seed splat on his chest. He groaned as he emptied himself into the blonde who shivered at the feel.

After a moment of catching their breathe, Harry lay Draco back on the bed and stroked some hair out of his eyes. 

“I love you, more than anything. I Respect you more than anyone…and I’m afraid of you more than the dark lord.” At that Draco frowned slightly and Harry explained.

“You have shown me so much light, so much happiness. Yet, I know you have the power to take that away from me…just by simply being mad at me, let alone just leave me.” 

Draco leaned up and they kissed slowly, lovingly for a few moments. Then Draco pulled away and looked Harry straight in the eyes.

“I never will…You mean to much to me to leave behind.” They smiled and Harry kissed the top of his head before settling half on the Blonde and they both fell asleep. 

End flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sighed again; the night had been full of words and touches. He knew it was stupid to keep trying these fights, they may make him feel like he has some power over Harry but it wasn’t worth the knowledge of Harry feeling the way he did. 

He looked out of the window again at the student and saw that the snow had stopped falling so heavily and now his glided down on the wind. He would stop fighting Harry now. He knew he was loved; that he was someone’s everything. He didn’t need power when you had trust.

Suddenly he was encased his warms arms that, in turn, were wrapped in a black silk quilt. He leaned against the warm chest, resting his head against Harry’s shoulder and smiled to himself.

“You’re up early.” A rough, sleep ridden voice stated. He could already feel Harry’s light dusting of stubble.

“Yeah well…When I woke up I saw the snow and could resist seeing grounds covered in untouched snow.” He spoke softly as though loud voices would break the warmth seeping into him.

“I love you.” Harry whispered into his ear. As though, just like this room was, it was just for them to know about, their secret to keep and treasure. It was true people knew of them but it was amazing how much is actually true…And to know that right now, this moment; watching the students play as the snow fell like angelic frozen tears for the winter hardships, will never be known by another living soul. 

“I love you, Harry.”

 

... so what did you think??? Comments?? No evilness please I have had a hard day lol ^__^


End file.
